


Rescue

by musiclvr1112



Series: Friends to Lovers AU [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chlonath Week, Day 4, F/M, Miraculous Holder Chloé Bourgeois, Queen Bee, chloe panics, chlonath, even though they live together, nathanaël doesn't know about her, rescue/transformation, yaayyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclvr1112/pseuds/musiclvr1112
Summary: Queen Bee saves her roommate from an akuma attack.





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This one takes place just about a week before "Chlonath Day 3: Art". Enjoy! <3

“Wait! Chloé!” Queen Bee froze as her world cracked in two. How did he know? Another person was being called out, someone else, someone who wasn’t here. She was close, but she was dormant, and she was being called. He couldn’t know. She wasn’t used to hearing her other name in this form. There was no way. The name sounded so familiar on his tongue too, _so achingly familiar_. He couldn’t know. But it wasn’t her. Not in that moment. She couldn’t react as if it was her. He couldn’t know. There was no way, the miraculous’ magic protected her! He couldn’t possibly know. She had to act natural. Poised. Graceful.

He couldn’t know.

She forced herself to turn, garnering all her strength to make the movement seem smooth and natural rather than the most difficult and deliberate thing she’d ever done. Desperate teal eyes peered up at her, distraught where they were wonderstruck only moments before.

“Chloé Bourgeois!” He shouted, sending a fresh wave of nerve bending fright through her. Her head was swimming, lost in the soft current of a river taking her far far away from her body, but leaving her right there trapped on that rooftop with him all the same. Was she still standing on that building ledge? The tall blur of red and grey and purple still stood before her, but she couldn’t feel the ground beneath the soles of her shoes. She couldn’t feel her top resting in the palm of her hand. She couldn’t feel her wings at rest between the blades of her shoulders.

The static fuzz of adrenaline ringing in her ears made way to the crashing wave of his next words. “She’s still down there somewhere, you have to help her!”

Sharp pinpricks scattered about the tips of her fingers and flooded her toes, blood flow returning to her extremities once again. She felt her head click back into place at the top of her spine and the raging fog in her brain slowly dissipated, her vision coming back in miraculous clarity and the distant sounds of battle finally settling with familiarity.

She smiled, and hoped beyond hope that enough of the genuine warmth she felt in her heart seeped in to hide how terribly scared she had been only moments before.

“Don’t worry,” she said, surprised at her own steady voice. “I’ll find her.” And with that, the graceful composure of Queen Bee settled softly on her shoulders once again and she flew off to aid her friends.

 


End file.
